Mi límite
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: [OneShot] Todo tiene su límite, a veces aunque amemos mucho a una persona no podemos aceptar que sus fantasmas interiores traspasen nuestros valores, y eso es algo que Harry tendrá que comprender [HHr forever!]


**Mi límite**

La cabeza le daba mil y un vueltas, cada vez se estaba sintiendo más frustrado consigo mismo, no lograba entender porque le costaba tanto hacer lo que debía hacer y no lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

Sabía que todos hablaban de él, siempre había sido así y seguramente siempre sería así. Eso lo molestaba infinitamente, era como si todos quisieran estar en su cabeza y él solo tenía a alguien en su cabeza. Pero tenía tantas cosas pendientes por hacer, tantos cabos sueltos que atar. Ya el problema principal, el que siempre lo había acechado y torturado, había acabado, pero eso no significaba que su vida se volviera fácil de un momento para el otro porque aunque no lo quisiera, ser Harry Potter siempre lo marcaría con un sello distinto.

Molesto lanzó un trozo de pergamino al fuego de la chimenea, como le gustaría que los problemas se consumieran como ese trozo de pergamino, todo sería tan fácil pero esa palabra no existía en su diario vivir, sencillamente lo simple no iba con él. Lanzó un suspiro prolongado mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y cerraba fuertemente en sus ojos… si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, si tan solo…

La presencia de alguien lo hizo reaccionar, su olor lo envolvió solo con la intensidad que ella podía provocar, casi sin pensarlo se levantó y la vio con claras intenciones de no toparse con él

Hermione – más que un llamado era una suplica, un ruego silencioso para que lo escuchara. Ella detuvo su acelerado paso y lo miro seriamente

¿Qué pasa Harry? – a pesar de su enojo pudo sentir el amor en sus palabras, como siempre había sido

Yo… yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, no quería discutir contigo de esa forma – bajo su mirada arrepentido y avergonzado

Lo sé Harry, tu nunca quieres – se iba a ir nuevamente cuando él se acercó

Sé que aún estás molesta y que mis disculpas son demasiado repetitivas y sin sentido, pero yo de verdad no quería… -

No necesito que me lo digas, después de todo soy la persona que más te conoce. Me sé de memoria los pretextos, las disculpas, los lamentos y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Talvez ese es mi error Harry, te conozco demasiado – sus miradas chocaron con amplia intensidad, ella tenía todo el derecho de estar así de enfadada y él lo sabía perfectamente pero no pudo evitar sentirse herido por sus palabras

No digas eso, no me gustaría que nadie me conociera mejor que tú – ella sonrío negando con su cabeza

No me digas – Harry desvió su mirada de la de ella, la tensión iba en aumento y al parecer nada iba a detener una nueva discusión

Hermione porque no entiendes que tengo que… -

¡Tú no tienes que hacer nada Harry! Lo único que el mundo espera de ti es que seas sincero de una maldita vez –

¡Siempre he sido sincero! –

¡Al parecer ahora no! – El chico paso sus manos por su cabello – Esto no tiene caso, haz lo que quieras, no es mi problema – se volteó con rumbo fijo a su habitación

¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso ya no te vas a preocupar por mí? – la siguió sin despegar su mirada de ella

Exacto Harry, desde ahora me desligo totalmente de todo lo que te involucre en mi vida – ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo. Harry sintió por primera vez el miedo real en su interior, el tono de voz de Hermione y su incalculable enojo le hacían entender que esto no era una broma o algo por el estilo

Hermione, no digas cosas que sabes que no podrás cumplir – ya estaban dentro de la habitación de la castaña

No me importa lo que pienses Harry, si me crees o no, ya no es mi problema –

Y se puede saber como vas a desligarte de mí si vivimos juntos – la sonrisa irónica de su rostro se petrificó cuando vio que ella comenzaba a buscar sus maletas - ¿Qué… qué haces? –

Lo que ves, me voy –

Debes estar bromeando –

No, y te agradecería que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo –

Tú no te puedes ir –

¿De veras? ¿Y según quién? –

Hermione te estás precipitando –

No Harry, si tu quieres vivir tu mentira es tu problema pero yo no voy a estar entre medio –

Sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo que quiero, es lo que debo hacer – ella sintió unas amplias ganas de abofetearlo pero se limitó a empujarlo de su habitación. Ya fuera de ella Harry se quedó esperando a que ella saliera, de seguro se arrepentiría, sabía que al igual que él, ella no podía vivir sin él. Sí, solo era un capricho producto del enojo que sentía. Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba, podía oír ruidos desde la habitación y ya comenzaba a sentirse nervioso por lo mucho que ella demoraba. Cuando iba a acercarse a la puerta, esta se abrió casi golpeándolo y lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

Esto ya no es gracioso Hermione –

Nunca lo fue – y comenzando a arrastrar sus maletas se alejó de Harry

¡Hermione detente! – Ella hizo caso omiso a las palabras del ojiverde y siguió caminando - ¿A dónde iras? Esta es nuestra casa –

Cualquier lugar va a ser mejor que este – Harry sin pensarlo la acorralo contra la pared y su cuerpo

No te voy a permitir dejarnos – ella pudo percibir en sus ojos el miedo que Harry sentía a perderla

Tú nos dejaste cuando aceptaste cambiar lo que teníamos por una mentira –

Yo te amo, ¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes? –

Si me amarás como dices hacerlo no estarías en planes de compromiso con Ginny ¿No crees? –

Se lo prometí al señor Weasley antes de… de… de… - el bajo la mirada

Antes de que muriera Harry, ¿Cuándo acabaras de aceptarlo? –

Nunca, todo fue por mi culpa – ella resopló y lo quiso apartar pero sin duda él poseía más fuerza

¡Déjame en paz! Quiero irme ahora, tú cásate con Ginny, tengan mil hijos y todos los perros que quieran, a mí no me importa, yo no soy la que se va estar comprometiendo a un engaño durante el resto de su vida –

Tengo que hacerlo, es la única forma que tengo de enmendar su pérdida –

¿Enmendar su pérdida? – Esta vez si que lo golpeó - ¡El hecho de que te cases con Ginny nunca cambiara lo que pasó! El señor Weasley hizo lo que hizo porque así lo decidió, él nunca te pidió nada a cambio, tú eres el idiota que cree que le debe algo –

Hermione, por favor, sé que no merezco que me concedas nada pero no me dejes solo, yo te necesito a mi lado –

¿Qué quieres Harry? ¿Quieres que mientras estas con Ginny yo sea tu amante o algo por el estilo?, yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca caería en algo así, ni siquiera porque te amo con todo mi ser, simplemente eso es algo que me sobrepasa –

Hermione… -

¡No! Durante toda mi vida he apostado y dado todo por ti, pero ahora cuando necesito que tú me des todo y que te quedes conmigo decides atarte a alguien que no amas ¿Y me pides que me quede a ver como el hombre que amo se une a otra? Discúlpame pero no soy masoquista y menos estúpida – con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo y tomó nuevamente su equipaje para largarse de ese lugar

Yo… te amo –

Lamentablemente eso no es suficiente – cerró la puerta fuertemente dejando a Harry totalmente destrozado. El chico no pudo evitar que su mirada se tornara borrosa y con infinita rabia golpeo la muralla donde anteriormente había tenido acorralada a Hermione.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Seguir a su corazón o cumplir con su compromiso? Él tenía claro que no amaba a Ginny pero le había prometido al señor Weasley que cuidaría y amaría a su hija por siempre, sin pensar que nunca había sentido tales cosas por ella. Si tan solo él estuviera vivo, si tan solo cuando viera a los Weasley no sintiera que les había quitado a su pilar fundamental, si tan solo pudiera ser valiente y decirle al mundo que amaba a Hermione. El miedo y la desesperación lo acechaban, no quería estar en esa situación, necesitaba que Hermione lo abrazara, lo besara y le hiciera el amor como solo ella podía hacerlo. Dependía de ella completamente, ella era su todo, siempre lo había sido y ahora que se había ido se sentía un ser patético sin razón por la cual vivir.

Los segundos pasaban y podía sentir como la oportunidad de ser feliz finalmente se le escapaba de las manos, esto estaba mal, muy mal. Hermione como siempre tenía razón, solo estaba haciendo un gran ridículo al tratar de enmendar la muerte del señor Weasley, realmente nadie lo estaba culpabilizando, más bien él mismo se había auto-culpado por lo ocurrido. Tenía el amor de Hermione y por idiota lo estaba arriesgando de una manera increíble.

Decidido a tratar de disculparse con Hermione salió en su busca y se sorprendió al notar que la mujer que amaba estaba sentada en uno de los columpios del parque que estaba frente a su casa. Conmovido por la tristeza que el rostro de Hermione mostraba se acercó lentamente procurando no llamar su atención.

Al parecer el escape no funcionó como querías – la chica se sobresaltó al notar como Harry se sentaba en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella

Solo estoy pensando, no tengo prisa – ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo

Ya veo – su voz se escuchaba un poco burlesca

¿Te estás burlando de mí? – su mirada casi petrifica a Harry

En absoluto, nunca haría algo así – el ojiverde sonrío

Eres un idiota Harry – ya se disponía a dejarlo solo nuevamente cuando él la interceptó

Lo sé, soy un idiota pero así he sido siempre. Tú me amas así – sus cuerpos se encontraban muy próximos y Hermione podía sentir el calor que emanaba Harry

Lamentablemente, pero eso no significa que… -

Tengas que entender lo que me sentía con obligación de hacer. Si, tienes toda la razón – ella frunció el ceño

Por supuesto que la tengo, eso ya lo sabía –

Sí, pero yo no lo terminaba de comprender – ambas miradas chocaron con mayor intensidad – No sé, talvez el miedo a perderte me hizo entender que no tengo porque obligarme a perder a la única persona que he amado realmente. Anteriormente siempre he tenido que renunciar a lo que más quiero, pero ahora solo yo sería el culpable de perderte. Y no puedo perderte, ni ahora ni nunca – la mano de Harry suavemente comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la castaña

¿Estás hablando en serio? –

Demoré bastante, pero creo que finalmente tengo todo claro – Hermione no sabía si abrazarlo, besarlo o golpearlo por demorarse tanto en entender algo tan simple para los ojos de ella.

A veces tienes un don innato para sacarme de quicio –

¿Y eso es bueno? – Ambos sonrieron y Harry la besó con urgencia y necesidad – No sé como pude vivir más de 24 horas sin besarte – el chico la abrazó fuertemente

Para que veas lo que tus grandes ideas provocan –

Todos tenemos nuestros lapsos –

A ti te dan constantemente –

¡Oye!, creí que ya no me odiabas –

Nunca te he odiado tonto, al contrario, y eso me ha causado más dolores de cabeza que mis peleas con Ron –

Es una agradable comparación – Hermione rió con ganas, como hace mucho no lo hacía y eso llenó aún más de vida a Harry – Te ves tan linda cuando sonríes – ahora la chica lo besó con infinito cariño y lo abrazó aspirando el olor que desprendía Harry.

¿Nos vamos a quedar toda la tarde aquí? – algunos niños pequeños comenzaban a mirarlos insistentemente y se estaba tornando un poco vergonzoso estar parados en medio del parque rodeados de curiosos niños

¿Hermione Granger tiene pánico escénico? –

¿Pánico escénico? Qué ridiculeces dices Harry, no estamos en una obra de teatro o algo por el estilo –

Talvez les podríamos mostrar a estos niños un beso de película – Harry alzó sus cejas sugestivamente

No, que vergüenza – sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono rosa que cautivaron a Harry. El ojiverde sin resistirlo más inclinó a Hermione en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente mientras se escuchaban los alaridos de los pequeños niños que animaban a Harry. A pesar de sentirse un poco abochornada la castaña no se quedó atrás y besó de igual forma a su ojiverde. Cuando terminaron de besarse se miraron intensamente, de esa manera que siempre les transmitía una especie de corriente por el cuerpo.

¡Otro! ¡Otro! ¡Otro! – el coro de los niños llegó hasta oídos de la pareja mientras ambos sonreían

No soy capaz de romperles el corazón a estos niños, voy a tener que besarte de nuevo –

Que sacrificio de su parte señor Potter – nuevamente se besaron y seguramente lo seguirían haciendo hasta que sus labios no pudieran más. Finalmente Harry había entendido que este era el único modo en que podía vivir: con Hermione junto a él. Y gracias a ella estaba seguro de que nunca se aburriría de esta vida.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** ¡¡Hola!! Hace unos quinientos mil años que no subía un fic xDDDD, discúlpenme, no es que no hubiera escrito nada es que nada me gustaba. Los encontraba demasiado aburridos, de hecho este tampoco me gustaba mucho pero ahora le acabo de arreglar un par de cosas y quedó un poco más decente, aunque de todos modos le falta un no sé que. Lo siento queridos lectores por no darles algo más lindo para leer, pero es lo que hay.

Personalmente me encantó el coro de niñitos pidiendo más besos **Harmony**, seeeeeeeeee!! Yo creo que yo sería una de esas niñas (me tendría que encoger eso sí xDDDDDD) Estaría vuelta loca: Otro!!! Otro!!! Otro!!! Jajajajaja. Bueno mis queridos **Harmony** espero que al menos este fic merezca un review, se los agradecería mucho.

Cuídense mucho y amen ser **Harmony **

Nos vemos en otro **HHr**

Besos y saludos!!

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
